Talk:All About : Kristoff/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171207025941/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171207030130
"Elsa!" Giving each other frightened stares, Anna and Hans cry out in unison as they both sprint like young gazelles across the plateau to grab a mesmerized in place young Queen who was enveloped in the dark shadowy aura that the eclipsed sun harbored the fugitive pirate within. With a tremendous, otherworldly bestial roar, to the deafened angry dark sky, every soul shutters with an unknown fear of what they could not see there behind the thick veil. And when any small vestige of light is finally relinquished from the sky, Anna and Hans were side-by-side staring up, up, up at a gargantuan sixty foot tall Draugen sea monster in all its seaweed and dark garish green algae-stained shadowy glory. The fact that the screeching hideous beast was standing in the exact spot the wicked pirate was holding court near the cavern entrance, added to the evidence of the self animated seaweed-like swinging barnacles. Not to mention the serpentine scales that were wildly swaying to swish about that had exuding from each of its body parts that Kristoff's Saami arrows had pierced into the pirate just moments before he was turned into this huge monster of fearsome legend, proved that it was he. SCREEEEECHH! From the Polynesian Taniwha, the Finnish Tursas, the Filipino Bakunawa, the Greek Charybolis, the Japanese Umibozu, to the South American Yacumama – every land with a sea, every culture with an imagination of mythology, was struck with fear by a ferocious creature that sprung from the sea that was hankering to ravage all who stood in their path left in their watery wake. Whatever the legend, whatever name they were called by, these marine monsters were all known to sea-faring peoples around the globe to be formidable and frightening enough to strike fear in many a sailor's heart. And this Norwegian version was this legendary ghostly Norse terror of the sea, of a wicked dead seaman who haunted the ocean as a ghost, come back for vengeance in its wandering despair. So what better form would the lost soul of Captain Houtebeen take when he was found unworthy? This hideous creature fit the clawing insipid man in life very well indeed in death as being most dangerous, the most foul, and the most deadly. Also the most terrifying, as this ghostly specter of a Draugen, covered in seaweed, in reality lived up every bit to its horrible legend – and more so, as close up and personal, as the young Queen of this land found out. Elsa had already passed out in sheer terror and stress as she hung limply in the drooling creature's monstrous grey-green wriggling hands. "ELSA!" But Princess Anna was way too gutsy to be scared of anything or anyone who was threatening her big sister, legend or real. "Anna! Get behind me! I'll be the one to face this nautical aberration!" Prince Hans raises an arm to hold back Anna in chivalrous defense. His calculating mind was already reeling in his brave stance and daring stare up at the monster over ten times his height. "Don't you tell me what to do!" But Princess Anna was anything but a damsel in distress as she crossly pushes past Hans' gallant guarded arm with boldness. The frightening sight of her fainted older sister being delicately clutched in a gargantuan monster's huge scaly palm for who knows what rotten purpose was more than Anna could bear. At least silently. "LET MY SISTER GO, YOU BIG UGLY BOWL OF ANGRY BOILED SPINACH!" Anna finally yells at the humongously tall monster, unafraid of insulting the greater foe, as if the mystical creature were no more than a schoolyard bully. R-RROARR! The imposing Draugen erupts in another mind blowing scream, literally blowing feisty, demanding Anna back away with the gale force of its foul sea-bilge breath. "And don't you try to blow me off, too, you beady-eyed, wriggling, trying to totally male overpower…''err''…WORMY MANPIT!" After giving pause to her colorfully insulting name-calling, Anna's ferocity was pretty darn frightening – at least unsettling, if you were of the 'xy-gene' sex. But the sixty foot tall monster with two rows of sharpened teeth on its extra wide mouth, had the advantage here, despite Anna's harsh words. S-SW-WIIP-PE! With one wide murderous swipe of its seaweed covered arm down at the little annoying 'amoeba bug' squeaking up and shaking her fists at him, Captain Houtebeen never had any love lost for this frustrating little meisje in normal human temper. And now, more devilish a monster than human, due to his ill begotten transformation, Cornelius Jol III, AKA Captain Houtebeen was more than an irate bad tempered old man. He was now a ghostly apparition sentenced to forever float upon the seas in order to sink unfortunate boats of sailors and fisherman by slicing their crafts apart with the sharp eruption of his frightful fatal scream… "ANNA!" As the sea monster was about to unleash his most deadly screech, Kristoff somehow manages to peer through the dusky mists for a split second as he senses his true love in danger. He calls his wife's name intensely as he makes a mad dash forward to retrieve her. Kristoff had been constantly attempting to contact Anna for the past few minutes when she went missing inside the dark shield, and was struck with fear when she didn't respond. But the huge monster's long seaweed extensions on its pair of humongous legs were all alive with a mind of their own that kept his pounding fists and Eugene, armed with this frying pan, battered away, not letting them get past to where Anna and Hans were closer to the Draugen's main body. So, for now, Kristoff could only glimpse inside helplessly. It was up to Hans and Anna versus the mighty monster, as they stood just a few feet away from the lizard like creatures knobbly toed feet. One of which was now about to be disattached from its body, if Prince Hans' deft sharp sword had any say in the matter. S-C-CREEAAMMMM! The turbulent squall of sheer agony that spews from ghastly creature's double rowed fanged mouth was deafening as Hans and the naval sword Elsa had bestowed upon her fleet's newest 'Kommander' just days ago, smashes aggressively down with an efficient leapt diagonal blow from the hillside. Panting, Hans completes the textbook example of swordsmanship's greatest maneuvering technique. As, after simultaneously pulling a fuming discontented Anna out of the Draugen's flailing arms path— "Hey!" – Hans defied gravity with his momentum speed's sprinted running up the boulder hillside to the left of the creature with a leap down of his expertly gripped sword. The expert swordsman had neatly sliced off half of the ilky green sea monster's assailable left side's foot and all the attached extended seaweed appendages with it. S-S-CCRAA-KKHH! At the monster's ferocious cry, Elsa awakens momentarily look down from the dizzying height to see how Hans was heroically risking his life and limb to keep Anna safe and alive single-handedly, with heroic measure after courageous measure. So this is what Mama feels for Papa… Elsa was delirious and dizzy from the sudden waving high altitude, as well as the intoxicating natural toxins upon the creature's venomous sacks attached at its neck and chest under its seaweed extenders. The toxins were meant to lull unsuspecting seamen to sleep on the ocean as it sinks their ship beneath them, affecting her mental functions. And yet, there was nothing amiss with the girl's heart as she muses with dreamy pride at the young Danish man standing valiantly alongside her sister below. "Oh, good job, Red. Now you've made it mad!" As he returns to her side, Anna accusingly punches Hans in the upper shoulder of his arm, unaware – most likely – that he had sustained a puncture wound penetration straight through, in that exact spot earlier. "Watch out, Princess Anna!" Hans fights the pain to push Anna's lithe little body away to avoid some slithering seaweed projectiles trying to ensnare her as he gallantly slices them off until they writhe on the ground. SWISH! SLASH! "Thanks! But you could have been a little faster!" Anna browbeats the young man, who is suddenly genuinely petrified when he sees the giant Draugen start to back away from himself and Anna begin to climb higher up the Wilheimstind mountain peak. "A thousand pardons, Princess, for my tardiness! Whoa! Hold on!" Without waiting for the feisty little girl's permission, a patronizingly quick bowed Prince Hans scoops her small body up in his arms and starts to dash quickly in between the rainfall of crashing rocks and jagged broken pieces of the mountain that the carelessly rough seaweed creature knocks down in its ascending wake. "Wait! It's getting away with Elsa!" She pounds his back this time in just the right spot again on his tender left shoulder, causing Hans to see stars. Stars... And the girl with the dust of the stars in her eyes… Hans has to shake himself to come to with one last glimpse of Queen Elsa's beautiful pure lovely violet accented eyes that were closed in a peaceful glowing smile, even as the giant monster seemed to be carting her around in its unbelievably careful hand, as if not to crush her delicate body. However, it was not so careful when it came to attacking them. The beast pounds the rock face to let down some more rocks as it starts to carry his stolen beauty higher up the mountain peak. It seemed only a bit inconvenienced by the one stump of half a foot that, as they watch in horror, begins to reconstitute as a plant might, even while it ascends the mountain peak. It pauses to glower down at them with those beady black eyes before continuing to carry the Ice Queen beauty higher up the mountain with him. But not before giving one last potent scream of terror in their direction. S-CC-RR-EEECHH!